1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a tumbling strip assembly, and in particular, to a tumbling strip formed by selectively attaching a plurality of panels to one another via a fastening assembly, wherein the tumbling strip provides an increasing resistance to deformation as the amount of deformation of the tumbling strip increases, and wherein a support assembly provides a variable amount of support for the tumbling strip so that the rebounding action of the tumbling strip can be varied.
2. Description of the Art
Tumbling strips for performing gymnastic exercises thereon are well known. An example of a conventional tumbling strip consists of a plurality of exercise mats secured to one another. The individual exercise mats have a substantially flat, cushion-like structure and are attached to one another so as to form a tumbling strip or runway. In this conventional tumbling strip, the plurality of attached exercise mats are laid directly on a floor or a similar rigid structure, such as a raised platform. Exercise mats having different thicknesses can be used to form the tumbling strip to provide different levels of cushioning for the gymnast.
The above-described conventional tumbling strip has several disadvantages. First, there is no resiliency or rebounding action in the conventional tumbling strip due to the cushion-like structure of the exercise mat and the exercise mat being placed directly on the floor or other solid structure. As a result, it is difficult for gymnasts lacking the skill and/or strength to execute a tumbling maneuver that requires a high degree of lifting ability to use the above-described conventional tumbling strip to execute such maneuvers.
Second, the rigid, raised platform used to support a plurality of exercise mats forming a conventional tumbling strip typically includes a plurality of separate platform members. However, it is difficult to attach the separate platform members together easily and conveniently so that the entire platform assembly can be easily and repeatedly assembled and disassembled. In addition, if the separate platforms are not strongly secured to one another, there is a danger that a gap may develop between the individual platform components.
Furthermore, when a rigid, raised platform is used, there is a danger that the tumbler may fall outside the tumbling zone defined by the exercise mats. Because the platform is raised, there in an enhanced risk of injury to any tumbler who falls outside the edge of the raised platform.
Other devices are known that provide a great deal of rebounding action. For example, trampolines, springboards and other similar structures having a very high degree of rebounding action are known. These devices enable a gymnast to practice tumbling maneuvers such as flips, jumps and turns with great ease due to their high degree of resiliency. However, trampolines and the like cannot effectively be used for practicing exercises requiring a runway or tumbling strip, such as those typically performed during a floor exercise, due to their relatively short length. Furthermore, because trampolines are very resilient, they do not provide a firm enough surface to support the gymnast during the running and take off portion of the floor exercise. As a result, the gymnast cannot achieve a proper speed and maintain the proper control necessary to perform the exercise correctly and safely.
In addition to the disadvantages discussed above, conventional tumbling strips, which include a series of exercise mats placed on the floor or on a raised platform, do not have a variable rebounding action. On the other hand, if a trampoline-like surface is used as a tumbling strip, the rebounding action can be varied, but only by adjusting the tension of the springs supporting the surface of the trampoline, which is a very difficult and time-consuming process.